


Mistletoe

by PerniciousMarble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Not yet Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerniciousMarble/pseuds/PerniciousMarble
Summary: George doesn't know what a 'mistletoe' is and Dream and Sapnap wants a kiss
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 428





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, thank you for **physiotherapy**. Without them, I can't make decent stories and learn English fluently. Please give them love!

**Third person's view**

It was a great thing George decided to wear his jacket over his sweater this day. As his last class was in physics and they were all forced to sit in the labs with air conditioning is lower than outside; which doesn't make sense since they're not even using most of the equipment. The warmth of his clothes helped keep his hands steady as he tried to finish his paper before the damn bell rang. Keyword; tried. At least his teacher wasn't all too sadistic and made it a homework instead.

Packing up his notes and bag, he was the first one to exit the room. It was a good Friday, to say the least. Not much work to do for the rest of the afternoon. He could probably do that plug-in Bad had commissioned him to make. Him and Dream, if the blonde didn't get distracted most of the time. Well, he never said he, himself wasn't the one who encouraged it, but it was still Dream's fault in his eyes.

Speaking of the blonde, George might make the few plans he had to wait. As soon as he entered the apartment —him, Sapnap and Dream all shares, there was an internal gut feeling something is wrong. Their apartment was coloured dull, with the walls painted in dying peach and dark grey floor -which is the only colour he can distinguish-. And when he saw the sparkling piss (it's green) glitter trailing to the kitchen, specifically from Dream's room to the other side of the halls.

"Georgie's home!" He heard the blonde call from the kitchen, humming his name.

"What did you do this time?"

"I did something?"

"Please tell me you're gonna clean this glitter."

There was a short pause. "You wanna help me with this?"

Despite George knowing this might not end well for him, he popped his head just to take a small peak. There was Dream, standing over a chair and taping something on the ceiling. Glitter fluttering aimlessly and settling on his golden locks and hoodie. A bright grin eased on his face, completing the look, stirring a small flushed look on George's face. If it wasn't for whatever he was doing, he would have mimicked the grinned like an idiot.

He dropped down from the chair then nudged it elsewhere and just stood there. Dream stood there, staring at the brunette with a small smirk tailing the edges of his lips like he was supposed to do something. Staring back at whatever he taped on the ceiling, it didn't look all too special. It was just small leaves with smaller white specks covered with glitter and tied 'neatly' by a darker yellow- red bow. Is it a Christmas decoration of some sort? Is he supposed to say something?

"It's not Christmas yet?" George tilted his head with a small giggle. 

"What?" The blonde wheezed but kept his stand with a playful tone. He seemed more confused than the oldest for a second. "George, come over here."

"No."

"George? Please?"

"What is that thing above your head?"

Dream glanced up, his smile seemingly grew wider as he tried to suppress a laugh. "It doesn't matter! Just come over here!"

Just before George could say no again, the door clicked open to their other roommate. Sapnap didn't skip a beat, settling behind George to see what the other two were doing. In an instant, he understood why the tallest had the biggest grin and George conflicted with what's going on.

"Why don't you come over there?" Sapnap laughed, poking the smallest over to the other.

Now George, only as confused and suspicious of the two, walked out of the way, just behind the youngest. "No." Both had almost the same grins.

"Look just- Sapnap, get over here!" Dream motioned for the ravenette.

The youngest walked over, standing beside Dream in the kitchen with arms over one another. Grins widen as the blonde grazed a peck over Sapnap's cheek.

"See, Georgie?" He laughed louder as he tried reaching out for him while still standing beneath the ornament. This only made George paranoid -a good kind of paranoid of you ask the trio. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"What is that thing first?" George said in between small chuckles.

"This?" Sapnap pointed up. "It's noting -a decoration! Are you scared of a plant or something?"

"What's that?"

"I know you're not allergic! Maybe the glitter is itchy, but it's okay!"

"What is the plant?"

"-And we're both over here. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with your friends-"

"What's the name of the 'decoration'?"

"-Do you not trust us, Georgie? Do you not trust your friends?"

"What's the name of the damn plant?"

Dream finally intervened. "Do you really want to know?"

There was a bit of hesitancy before George continued to nod.

"Are you sure you don't know what it is, Georgie?"

"Stop playing with the subject! Just spill."

"This is called a mistletoe, Georgie." Dream laughed, knowing the oldest was still confused.

"What's a mistletoe?"

"George!" Sapnap whined. "Why don't you just come over here?"

"Cause both of you are there."

Sapnap stepped forward, leaving Dream under the 'mistletoe' with slumped shoulders. "Now?"

  
It didn't take too long until George just walked into his room, not minding the calls and whines of his name. What took too long is for the brunette to realise there's something called 'Google', until Dream called out that he was taking the thing down just to see George again.

He only scoffed thinking of whatever the plant could mean or that they're just making him confused over something. Giggles didn't stop as he typed in 'What is a mistletoe' until he saw one of the suggestions added the word 'kiss'. Clicking on the suggestion, he read the small article about kissing under a mistletoe. —a symbol of love and vowed to plant a kiss on all those who passed beneath it.

George blushed. Redder than what he intended to. Until he hears a small rip of tape. He only got redder.

"DREAM- SAPNAP, WAIT!" He scrambled out of his room into the kitchen, already expecting the two to tease him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everybody! Hopefully, everyone is alright and good!


End file.
